


Lawyer Timestamps

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Series: The BDSM 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom!Crowley, Fluffy, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, sub!Kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamps for my work <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3613905/chapters/7975926">A Lawyer Walks Into a Bar</a>, but most chapters should read as standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin comes home late from work and his Dom is not pleased.  
> Preseries- soon after the founding of Winchester and Tran  
> Standalone (you don't have to read Lawyer to follow this chapter)

Kevin opened the front door one handed and lugged his heavy briefcase behind him as he entered. He closed the door softly behind him, dropping his briefcase by the door and kicking off his shoes. He tugged at his collar, it started to feel heavy at times when he'd broken a rule. One of his dom's top rules had always been to be home by seven in the afternoon, seven-thirty if he called first. It was going on eight-thirty.

Kevin took a deep breath and tried to rid himself of thoughts involving work. He'd taken a class in college on 'meditating your way to better submission' and he thought of that now. _Deep slow breaths, think of yourself as a tool to serve your dom, your doms pleasure is your pleasure._ He mentally ran through the things he'd learned in that class. It helped block out unwelcome work thoughts, but it didn't help that he was killing even more time standing in the foyer. He took off his shoes and left his briefcase for someone else to deal with.

He walked through the sitting room and into the dining room. Crowley was waiting at the head of the table. He didn't look mad, but he tended to lead people into a false sense of security with his calm demeanor and then rip out their hearts when they least expected it. 

Crowley's eyes followed as Kevin walked to the head of the table and took a knee beside Crowley's chair. “I'm so sorry I'm late, sir. I got caught up in work again.”

Crowley reached down to lift Kevin's bowed chin. “I'm not angry with you, love. I'm disappointed that you forgot about me in favor of your work once again.”

Kevin shivered.

“I asked you not to forget me, Kevin. Did I not?”

“You did, sir.” Kevin's voice wanted to drop, but he'd learned a long time ago to speak up when talking to Crowley.

“Do you know that I never forget about you, Kevin? I keep pictures of you in my office. People ask about you whenever they come to see me. I think about you all day long. I even talk about you with my employees. It makes them ever so happy to hear the pride in my voice. Do not disappoint me again, darling.”

“I won't, sir. I promise,” Kevin swore.

“Come have dinner then, love. I've had the cooks keep it warm while I waited for you.”

Kevin stood up and gave his fiance a quick kiss. “You didn't have to do that. I don't mind warming it up.”

“Nonsense. Sitting here with you is the highlight of my day.”

Kevin smiled. “I really am sorry, Crowley-”

Crowley raised a hand. “Say no more. I'll punish you later and you'll be forgiven. Let's enjoy our meal for now.” Crowley gestured to the silent man standing in the kitchen doorway.

The man disappeared through the swinging door and a moment later several of Crowley's staff placed three large platters in front of them.

The entire meal was fresh from the oven hot even though Kevin knew dinner was prepared by seven-thirty every night. The dependency of Crowley's household staff never ceased to amaze him. Most of them were terrified of the man, but they were well paid and Crowley covered their medical expenses, so they didn't have very much to complain about.

Crowley talked about his long day at the office while they ate and then Kevin took his turn to talk about how absolutely stressful getting his law firm up and running was. Crowley tried to blame it all on Kevin's partner, Sam, but Kevin assured him Sam was just as exhausted at the end of the day. Crowley was always trying to convince him to become his corporation's legal adviser, but Kevin felt that they shouldn't work together because of their relationship. Since Crowley owns the company, it wasn't like anyone could say anything about it, but Kevin couldn't very well represent them in court without someone calling them out.

They finished eating and the staff returned to clear the table.

“No dessert tonight?” Kevin asked.

Crowley grinned. “I have something a lot better planned for tonight.”

Crowley stood and offered his hand. Kevin took it and let Crowley lead him upstairs to their bedroom. He pushed Kevin back against the door pressing their bodies together, chest to chest.

“I've missed you, darling,” Crowley growled.

“I've missed you too, sir,” Kevin gasped.

Crowley grabbed the side of his neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. Kevin moaned and melted into it. Crowley kissed him until he was breathless and barely holding himself up.

“You've been working too hard, Kevin. I think you could use a little stress relief.”

“I couldn't agree more.”

Crowley spun them around and backed Kevin toward the bed. His knees hit the edge of the mattress and he sat down to keep from falling. Crowley leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

“As punishment for your coming home after curfew, you're not to say a single word more than my name. That ought teach you not to forget me. Do you understand?”

Kevin nodded glad his punishment wouldn't be so harsh.

“Good boy.” Kevin shivered with pleasure.

Crowley knelt in front of him. He pulled each of Kevin's socks off. Then, he pulled Kevin back onto his feet to pull off his shirt and tie. The pants and briefs went last, leaving Kevin in the proper head space of simply _belonging_. Kevin was now merely an extension of Crowley, belonging entirely to him. He could feel himself hardening from the simple pleasure of pleasing his dom in this way and from the excitement of giving himself over to him as he promised to do when he took his collar. Crowley ran a delicate finger along that collar as though thinking the same thing.

He wrapped his fingers around Kevin's throat and the gentle downward pressure told him to kneel. Kevin did so, looking down submissively.

Kevin waited as Crowley retrieved something from their toy chest. He came back to stand in front of him.

“Hands out,” he ordered.

Kevin held his arms straight out to offer Crowley his hands. He closed the soft, padded cuffs around Kevin's wrists so they were chained together and then held up Kevin's cock ring. Kevin sighed and wondered how exactly that would lead to stress relief when Crowley was such a big tease, but he didn't try to complain when Crowley slipped it on him.

“Such a perfect sub for me, darling.”

Kevin's eyes rolled back at the praise. Crowley ran his fingers through Kevin's hair

“Up on the bed, pet,” Crowley ordered.

Kevin was a little surprised that Crowley didn't want his mouth, but he jumped right up and climbed onto the bed without question.

“On your back.”

Kevin laid on his back and watched as Crowley shucked off his own jacket. He pulled of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Kevin could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The shirt hit the floor and Kevin took in a breath. He knew Crowley had been big on exercise since the collaring (a sudden attack of vanity brought on by the reminder of how much younger than him Kevin was), but it was really starting to show. The muscle was just beginning to define under his skin. He'd always thought Crowley was gorgeous, but in no time at all he'd become godly.

“Crowley,” Kevin whined shifting in his spot.

Crowley chuckled. “See something you like, do you?” He grinned as he stalked over to the bed and sat between Kevin's legs.

He leaned over Kevin's body to kiss him. He didn't linger long, lips moving over Kevin's jaw, down his throat. Stubble scraped over Kevin's skin after each kiss or bite. Kevin's toes curled and he struggled to lay still.

Crowley licked a line from the hollow of his throat to the tip of his chin. Kevin sighed. “Crowley.”

“My little prince.” Crowley ran his hands down Kevin's arms and up his chest. His fingers traced over Kevin's nipples. He pinched and pulled lightly and kissed a line over each collar bone. “Hands above your head, love. Leave them there.”

 

“Such a good boy.” Crowley's teeth scraped over a nipple as he worked his way down Kevin's body. His lips found Kevin's cock and he kissed down the length. He dragged his tongue back up to the top and scraped his teeth gently along the length as he went back down. All the while Kevin whimpered and moaned as he tried to be still.

“ _Crowley, sir_.”

Crowley pressed a finger against Kevin's tight little ass hole. “Need something, darling? My cock perhaps?”

Kevin wanted to beg. He knew Crowley would give it to him if he did, but he knew he wasn't allowed to either. Maybe it wasn't such an easy punishment after all.

“Crowley,” he gasped instead.

“Well we can't leave such a hungry hole wanting can we?” With a wicked smirk on his face, Crowley bent over and spread Kevin's ass wide. His hot, wet, tongue licked a stripe over his hole and Kevin yelled his name. Crowley laved slowly and gently over his hole until he was good and wet then he started working a finger in.

By the time Crowley had three fingers in his ass, Kevin was biting his lip through in an effort to control his begging. Once he was ready, Crowley finally stood up and pulled his slacks off. He spit, loud and wet, on his cock and lined himself up with Kevin's hole. He pushed in so slowly that it brought tears of frustration to Kevin's eyes.

“Sh, little one. You've been so good for daddy. You're taking it so good. Look at you, being such a good boy. Say my name, kitten. Tell me who owns you.”

“Crowley, Crowley,” Kevin panted. “ _Crowley_.” His dom finally bottomed out, his large cock feeling like it went on forever.

Finally through with teasing, Crowley picked up the pace, slamming in and out of Kevin's hole hard enough that the sub had to grip the head board to keep his head from knocking against it.

“Crowley, Crowley,” he chanted like a prayer.

“Good boy. Take it, that's it,” Crowley purred. “My darling little prince, daddy's cock slut.”

Kevin whimpered with each thrust, gasping out his dom's name. He was so close and he wanted to beg but he couldn't. The desperation much have shown in his eyes because Crowley reached a hand between them to wrap around Kevin's cock.

“Do you want the ring off darling? Do you want to cum? Do you think you've earned it after being such a bad boy?”

Kevin whined. “ _Sir_!”

Crowley chucked “I suppose you have followed all the rules. Maybe daddy could do this one favor for such a sweet, helpless, prince.” Crowley freed him from the cock ring and resumed his previous pace, fucking the boy mercilessly and listening to him whimper.

“I forgive you, pet. You may cum when daddy does.”

Kevin whimpered and his toes curled as he let himself give in to the pleasure, knowing his dom was close. He clenched around him, tightening up the way Crowley liked. He knew he was about to cum as he bit into the side of Kevin's neck just above his collar thrusts becoming erratic. Kevin gasped with each scrape against his prostate and once he felt his dom filling his ass with his cum and let himself follow, screaming his name.

He was in a haze as Crowley gently pulled out and laid down beside his sub. Ignoring his cum spattered stomach, Crowley pulled Kevin over to lay on his chest.

“I love you, Kevin my darling,” Crowley murmured into his hair.

“I love you, too, Crowley my king,” Kevin replied.

Having caught their breath, the pair left the room in favor of the shower. Crowley's house staff entered quietly to clean up the bed and left again before they returned.

They collapsed together in the freshly made sheets, slightly damp and exhausted. Kevin's collar a symbol of his belonging, their rings a symbol of their partnership, but their faces awash with love.


	2. Eating Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finds out about Kevin's daily eating habits and he's concerned for his submissive's health.  
> Set between chapters 7 and 8

Kevin had been eating the same thing everyday for months. It never occurred to him that it would be a problem. It was quick, efficient, and it meant he could get back to work in a matter of minutes. So when Crowley texted him “ _what are you having for lunch today, pet?_ ” it didn't occur to him that his dom would be upset, but Kevin immediately got a call from the older man.

“Microwave pizza?” was the first thing he said.

“Yes. Why?” Kevin was nervous now. He knew it wasn't the healthiest way to eat, but with as many leafy greens Crowley stuffs down his throat during dinner, he thought it would be okay to eat junk if it was just to get him through the work day.

“Kevin. Darling.” Kevin could hear a certain strain in his voice. Like maybe he was trying not to yell. Kevin's stomach dropped. “Why in hell would you eat something like that? Do you eat like that every day?”

“Well... some days Sam orders us take out...” Kevin shifted anxiously in his seat on the kitchen counter.

Crowley sighed into the receiver. “Is this a money issue? I've told you a million times that you may have anything you want and yet you're eating like a lower class child.”

“I'm sorry, sir.” Sorry to make you worry. Sorry I made a mistake. How could I do such a thing?

“It's important that you take care of your body. I want you to be healthy. No more of this microwavable pizza business. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I'll prepare your lunches from now on.”

“Y- _you_ will?” Kevin was surprised.

“What you don't think I can cook?”

“It's not that... it's just. I would think you'd have one of your staff do it.”

“I like taking care of you, Kevin. I like knowing you're cared for. I know that in the past self-care was never something you were good at, but I promised you I would take care of you. So if this is something you can't do yourself then I shall just have to do it for you.”

“You don't have to-”

“Kevin. Nothing is more important to me than you are. I will see to your health. All you have to do is remember to eat the meals I prepare for you. Can you manage that, Kevin?”

Kevin's heart had swollen with love. He wanted to say something equally meaningful, but he couldn't do anything but be honest with the man. “Actually sir...”

“Don't worry, dove. I can do that for you, too.”

Kevin looked at the now cold pizza he was still holding. He felt like such a burden. Making his dom do everything for him like he was child. From Crowley's perspective he was. That must be how he sees him. Helpless, childish, far too young for someone so successful and experienced.

“My darling?”

“Kevin are you there?”

“Kevin?” His dom's voice finally cut through his thoughts.

“S-sorry, sir.”

“What's wrong, kitten?”

“I... I don't want you to worry about me.”

“Are you sitting there thinking badly of yourself? You know I only think the best of you, Kevin. I'm so very proud of you. It's not a bother at all to help you with this. It makes me happy to do this for you. Do you understand me, Kevin?” Crowley's voice was a soothing balm for his fearful thoughts. He brought tears to Kevin's eyes that he promptly brushed away.

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

“I love you, darling.”

“I love you, Crowley.”


	3. Needing Your Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin worries when Crowley doesn't call.  
> Set around [Lawyer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3613905) chapter 16 but can read as a standalone.

Kevin ran his fingers through his hair for what was probably the hundredth time that hour. He was working on a particularly tough case and hadn't had a single break through. He was leaning toward asking Sam for help, but Kevin wasn't the type to give up on a puzzle. But he understood that this was more than a mental exercise, he had a person's life in his hands. So he decided that if he couldn't piece something together by the end of the night, he'd turn everything he had over to Sam to get a second opinion.

At this point, his eyes were burning from staring at his computer screen and scanning over the file in his hands. He wasn't sure he'd eaten the lunch his dom had prepared for him and he knew he'd be punished if he came home with a full lunch box. More than that, Crowley would be disappointed in him.

Kevin rubbed the sting from his eyes and spun around in his chair to grab his lunch from the table behind him. He pulled it all out of the box and looked it over. He would need to eat just enough that Crowley wouldn't be upset but, not so much that he wouldn't be able to eat dinner when he went home in two hours.

He figured if he ate half of the sandwich of snacked on the perfectly sliced bits of mango as he worked, Crowley would pleased, he wouldn't be impacted mentally from his hunger, and he would be able to eat the meal Crowley planned for dinner. Kevin smiled to himself thinking of how proud Crowley would be that he remembered to eat. Even if he was four hours behind his intended lunch hour. Too often he forgot about it entirely.

Speaking of his dom, Crowley hadn't called him yet that day. A worried knot formed in Kevin's stomach. Crowley never forgot to call him. He took pleasure in monitoring his submissive's well being and in teasing him mercilessly over the phone. On a normal day, Kevin called Crowley in the morning when he got to the office so that they could assure each other that they'd made it to work safely. Then around lunch, Crowley would call to be sure Kevin had eaten unless Crowley had a meeting that day. He usually told Kevin before, but every once in a while something impromptu would happen and he would call Kevin much later to explain himself.

But here it was about five o'clock and Kevin couldn't think of a reason that Crowley wouldn't have called him. What if he'd gotten hurt? He did play some rather dangerous games with some very dangerous people. It was how they'd met in the first place. Crowley was looking for a good lawyer to defend one of his employees and Kevin and Sam were looking for money to put down on the office space. A man called Alistair was one of Crowley's biggest rivals and he was known for making people disappear. He'd been to trial for numerous cases and he'd walked away unscathed every time. He was untouchable, but until now, Kevin had thought Crowley was too.

Kevin wasn't supposed to call Crowley at work unless it was important. His dom had made it clear in the past that his mental health fell under the umbrella of 'important' so he supposed it would okay if he called.

First he tried Crowley's cell. It went straight to voice mail so he hung up. Then he called the office. Crowley's secretary picked up, a tiny, young, submissive woman that Kevin would be jealous of if he wasn't certain that Crowley preferred a sub that could think for them self.

She politely informed him that Crowley had gone to lunch with a client and hadn't been back yet so he asked her to let Crowley know that his submissive was trying to contact him.

Finally he sent Crowley a text. If his phone was off he wouldn't see the missed called but at least he'd get the message when he turned it back on.

Anxiety began to overwhelm him and he put down his lunch unable to take another bite. His fingers curled around his collar. He stood up and began pacing the floor.

The case file on his desk stared at him, but he couldn't think of anything but Crowley. "Please sir, be okay," he whispered to empty air of his office.

The door opened and closed quickly downstairs. Kevin heard Dean greeting someone.

"Good evening, sir. Are you here for Kevin? He's upstairs."

 _Sir? My sir?_ Kevin stopped his pacing and stood facing the door.

Quick feet climbed the stairs and passed by the first door. Kevin watched the door knob turn. When it opened he let out a relieved breath and threw himself into Crowley's arms.

"Sir, I was worried sick!"

Crowley's arm wrapped tightly around him and he stepped forward into the room to push the door shut.

"You didn't call and I couldn't get a hold of you. Your secretary said you hadn't been back since lunch. Are you okay?" Kevin relaxed his death grip on the other man just enough to look up at his face. "S-sir?"

There was something dark in his eyes that gave Kevin chills. Crowley's hands gripped him around his ribs and spun them around shoving Kevin back against the door. He buried his face in Kevin's neck and breathed.

"For a moment, I thought I'd never see you again, pet."

Kevin held his dom tighter. "Did someone hurt you, sir?"

"No, nothing like that." Crowley raised his head, but their bodies remained pressed tightly together. "Alastair placed spies in my company. They unearthed everything from tax fraud to blackmail. You know I'm very good at covering my tracks. I just prefer to do things less messy than Alastair, but he left me no choice."

Kevin lowered his voice to a whisper. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"No darling, he still lives and breaths much to my dismay. I had spies of my own put in place. They kept me two steps ahead of him but only two. It was all very close. Alastair was planning to blackmail me into a merger. He would be a king sitting on that kind of power. Said he'd let me retire peacefully if I just handed it all over."

"So what did you do?"

"When I thought he was planning to go to the police, I made a call. My own spies began to topple his company from the inside. Tearing down his resources seemed the best way to keep him from tearing down mine. Then he threw his big merger plans in front of me. As if I would just hand him Crossroads over a few, all be it true, accusations. Long story short, Alastair has fallen and my swiss bank account has increased its balance by about two-hundred-sixty billion."

"I don't know why I was ever worried." The pair smiled fondly at each other.

"I'm sorry to make to you worry, pet. Had I known what was happening I would have warned you." Crowley's hands tightened on Kevin's waist. "I nearly lost everything. I could have lost even you."

"I would stay with you. Even if you lost everything. Even if you were thrown in prison. I would be there every day."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw how much a place like that can wear down an old man like me."

Kevin shook his head. "You're not old, sir."

"You're very kind, darling. But I can't imagine I would look good in a jumpsuit either."

"You always look handsome, sir."

Crowley smiled. "When did you become such a flatterer?"

"When I fell in love with you."

Crowley's face fell. "I might have lost everything, but I could never lose you, darling."

Kevin shook his head. "You don't have to worry about that, sir. I'm yours. I'm not going anywhere."

Crowley pressed Kevin flat against the door and bit a mark into the side of his neck. Kevin melted in his arms.

"I need you to be mine forever, Kevin."

Kevin wrapped his arms tightly around Crowley. "That's why I wear your collar, sir. To be yours forever." His dom was so worried, so distressed. Kevin had never seen him like this. He hoped he was doing a good job of comforting him.

"Mine... mine forever. My Kevin," Crowley murmured into the other man's neck.

"Always yours, Crowley."

Crowley pulled away from his neck with a grin on his face. "You always know just when to say my name." He kissed him roughly, knocking his head back into the door behind him.

Kevin moaned. "Crowley," he gasped between frantic kisses. " _Crowley_."

Kevin was already hard thanks to Crowley's possessive treatment. He rolled his hips up into his doms seeking friction and found Crowley in a similar state.

Crowley hiked his knee up between Kevin's legs letting the boy grind against his thigh. Kevin whined at the sweet friction.

"Please, sir, fuck me," Kevin groaned.

Crowley stopped his heated kissing to tease him. "Do you need to feel me inside you, darling?"

"Yes sir, please. I need you."

Crowley reached between to unbuckle Kevin's belt. He shoved his pants to the floor leaving Kevin's ass bared against the wooden door. He always went commando at Crowley's request.

"Such a good boy for me, Kevin." He wrapped a hand around Kevin's cock and stroked him slowly and gently. Kevin squirmed, desperately seeking more.

"P-please. Sir," Kevin gasped.

"Such a desperate, cock hungry, boy. Daddy's cock slut," his dom purred.

"Yes. Yes, sir. Please fuck me!" Kevin bit his lip and a small squeak of a sound escaped him as Crowley circled his thumb around the head of the younger man's cock.

"Are you ready for me, Kevin."

"Always ready for you, sir. Please take me." Kevin did his best to calm himself and be still while Crowley played with his dick until he finally stopped.

He stepped away from Kevin to grab the lube he'd had him stash in his desk drawer. He handed it to Kevin.

"Slick me up, darling."

Kevin concentrated on going slow and not ripping his dominant's pants to pieces as his took his cock out. Reality slipped away into a haze as he poured lube into his hand and began to stroke his dom's cock. His own need less urgent now that he was servicing the man he belonged to.

"My darling boy," Crowley cooed into his ear. "I'm so tempted to fuck your pretty mouth." He ran his thumb over Kevin's soft lips. "But I'm more interested in stuffing your hole and making you scream. Let's show Sammy boy what a well fucked sub sounds like."

"Yes, sir," Kevin whispered in his haze. He dropped Crowley's cock and wiped his gooey hand on his shirt.

"Up," Crowley commanded.

Kevin jumped up and wrapped his legs around Crowley's waist. The older man pushed him back against the door and began to push his lubed up cock into Kevin's hole.

They preferred it this way. Lot's of lube and no stretching. Kevin liked to feel just how fucking huge Crowley was. Crowley liked to watch him struggle to take it.

Kevin panted, his eyes closed as he sunk slowly down onto his dom's cock. The stretch burned, but he moaned in pleasure as he was filled.

"My good boy."

Crowley fucked his sub against the door, shaking it on his hinges.

Kevin reached a hand back to keep his head from knocking against the hard wood, his other hand clinging to Crowley's shoulder. Each rough thrust slammed his back against the door and knocked the wind out of his lungs leaving him panting and moaning helplessly.

"My beautiful boy," Crowley murmured. "You look so lust drunk on my cock. You're so beautiful like this, Kevin."

Kevin whined at the sound of his name. He looked up at his dom's eyes begging silently to be kissed.

Crowley's lips met Kevin's. The submissive's soft lips parting to let Crowley's tongue sweep over his own.

Once Crowley was done ravaging his mouth, Kevin couldn't deny his need any longer.

"Please, sir. _Crowley, please_ ," Kevin panted.

Crowley traded rough thrusts for long, slow, _deep_ pushes of his cock. His breath washed over Kevin like a warm caress as he spoke. "Touch yourself for me, pet."

Kevin took his hand off the door to grip his cock. He whimpered as he matched each stroke of his hand to each thrust of Crowley's cock inside him. The slow, forceful, dragging against his prostate had him dripping, whimpering, fighting back his need, but his dom didn't miss a thing.

"Do you need cum, darling?" Kevin barely managed a squeak and a nod. Crowley smiled, his eyes dark and hooded with lust. He licked his lips. He purred, "Cum on my cock, daddy's little prince."

Kevin screamed as he came, his ass squeezing Crowley's dick like a vice leading the older man to cum inside him, both of them panting against the door.

Kevin whimpered as Crowley pulled himself from Kevin's wet hole. Crowley pulled the both down to the floor to rest and Kevin curled himself into his dom's lap. Crowley pet his hair as they relaxed, coming down from the high of their orgasms.

"How do you feel, love?" Crowley asked softly.

"Tired," Kevin murmured. "Hungry."

"Did you eat lunch today?"

Kevin froze. "I... forgot to. I was about to eat something when I heard you come in."

Crowley hugged him. "We both made mistakes today, darling. Let's just forget it and agree to forgive each other."

"Really?" Kevin looked up at him.

"As long you agree to come home with me now. We'll have dinner early and watch that show with the pretty boy space pirate that you like."

Kevin grinned. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for Crowley calling Kevin 'little prince'.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests for this work if there's anything timestampy you want to see in this verse.  
> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
